The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name Julia (Oglevee No. 9052, Bodger No. 9GM 82-1). The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program by David Lemon at Bodger Seeds, Ltd., Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of Aurora.times.Pink Floral Cascade.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Ogleveed Ltd., Connellsville, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville Pa., using full light, 60.degree. fahrenheit night temperature, 68.degree. fahrenheit day temperature, 72.degree. fahrenheit vent temperature and grown in a soilless media of constant fertilizer 200 to 250 part per million of nitrogen and potassium has a response time of six weeks from the rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 10.0 cm pot.